


go on, then

by nat_cat



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_cat/pseuds/nat_cat
Summary: "We don’t have to do this," Diego says for what must be the umpteenth time.That’s sweet, Klaus supposes.Fuck or Die: Forhandwavesreasons, they're in this situation. They're really gonna do this, huh?





	go on, then

“We don’t have to do this,” Diego says for what must be the umpteenth time.

That’s sweet, Klaus supposes. The house is quiet. Everyone except for them has left for the rest of the evening. Five sent them all out on decoy missions- or maybe they are actual missions, who knows with him. Klaus supposes that’s a courtesy, but it’s hard to feel charitable towards their youngest-oldest brother right now.

Diego’s standing in the doorway awkwardly, like he might still decide to leave any second now, so Klaus grabs his arm and pulls him inside. He doesn’t know what he’d do if Diego changed his mind, so for good measure he gives the door a push. It clicks shut, and then they’re just… here. The two of them, standing in one of the thirty or so guest bedrooms. They didn’t want to go to either of their own rooms for this because- just _no_. And the beds in the guest bedrooms are actual adult sized, which is a bonus for what they’re about to do, one would assume.

And, god, they really are about to do this, aren’t they?

If they ever manage to look at each other again, that is. Right now it seems equally likely that they’ll just spend the rest of times suspended standing out of arm’s reach of each other, taking turns glancing up and always missing each other’s eyes. Diego’s staring at the carpet like it’s the most fascinating thing he’s ever seen, so Klaus takes a breath and steels himself, looks him over. He tries to detach his brother from the body before him: it’s a nice body, objectively. Beautiful skin, nice arms; incredibly nice hands. Toned, which is also nice, if you like that sort of thing. Handsome, with his stubble and scars, and his dark dark eyes. _This might work_ , Klaus thinks to himself. He looks strong and capable, but there’s something soft to the way his head is bowed, to the tilt of his mouth.

And then Diego looks up from under his lashes and wets his lips, and it’s a nervous gesture, but that’s not what it looks like at all, and _yeah_ , this could work.

“In the interest of full disclosure,” Diego says, and his ears are red, and he sounds shy,  but also kind of deviant about it, and it honestly fucks Klaus up a little inside. “I haven’t, with a guy. Well, not all the way, anyway.”

Klaus swallows his initial response to that, and then he swallows his second response as well, and then he takes a steading breath so he doesn’t just blurt out any of the things that have started bouncing around in his head; instead he goes with a vaguely inquisitive “Oh?”

Diego looks down again, fiddles with the knife in his thigh holster. “It’s not important, just a few hookups here and there. Right after I left here. Used to go out downtown some.”

Downtown, where all the gay bars are, he doesn’t need to say. Klaus knows all about downtown.

“Sweet teenage rebellion, huh?” he asks, a little faintly.

“I guess. It didn’t stick.”

“Hm. It did for me.”

Diego rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I figured.”

“That won’t be a problem then?”

“That you’re a man?” Diego scoffs. “You mean will that be more or less of a problem than that you’re my brother?”

Klaus can’t tell how upset he really is, and that’s a little worrying, isn’t it? Diego’s all closed off all the time, except when he’s angry. This is difficult already, and Klaus doesn’t want to make it even harder.

“It doesn’t have to be me,” he says, quietly. He comes closer, and Diego backs away until his back hits the door. They’re not touching yet, but almost. “I can just be a stranger.”

“A stranger,” Diego repeats, but he sounds distracted, and he’s eying Klaus like he’s concerned about what he will do next.

Klaus is concerned, too, but that’s never stopped him before.

“Sure. Someone you met at a club. Just a guy you picked up.” Diego is looking at him kind of wild-eyed. Klaus reaches past him, flips off the light. He thinks he can hear his own heartbeat. “You know how these things go. It’s packed, the music is loud. Everyone’s drunk or getting there. You see someone by the bar, he catches your eye.” They’re almost exactly the same height. “You buy him a drink, he wants to dance.” Klaus leans in, tilts his face so they’re cheek by cheek, his nose almost brushing Diego’s neck- just to feel it out. Just to see what it would be like. His mouth doesn’t quiet touch the shell of Diego’s ear when he speaks. “You take him home.”

“Klaus.” Diego’s voice is a rasp.

“Well, that rather defeats the purpose of the exercise-”

“Klaus,” Diego says again, real quiet. “Shut up.”

And then Klaus does exactly that, because Diego turns his face and kisses him, soft and slow. He puts a hand on Klaus’ cheek, strokes his thumb over his skin, tender, like Klaus is something he wants to be careful with. His lips are warm and supple, and he keeps brushing their lips together, varying the pressure, every touch curious, like he wants to explore all the ways they fit together. Klaus feels goosebumps crawl down his arms when Diego pulls away, breath fanning over his skin, and then slides his lips over Klaus’ again, barely there, a ghost of a kiss, close and intimate in the fading light. He takes Klaus’ bottom lip between his own lips, no hint of teeth, coaxes his mouth open, and it’s stupidly good, everything hot and slow and sensual. Diego kisses so thorough, like it’s the only thing on his mind, the world narrowing down to the heat of their mouths alone. It’s like he’s nothing but the places where Diego is touching him, where he’s pressing his hands to Klaus. It makes him feel lightheaded, all this attention, like he won’t have to do a single thing, like Diego will take care of it- of _him_. It’s like his body keeps asking Klaus to open, and Klaus keeps giving it up, easily, without question. There’s no reason not to.

Diego pulls him closer then, moans, and- It’s _Diego_ , and that’s what _his brother_ sounds like when he’s about to-

“Fuck,” Diego says, right against Klaus’ mouth, “Can I?”

And Klaus says _yeah_ , immediately, without thought, because he wants it. He wants everything, and Diego’s voice is rough like he’s feeling it too, how much this is, how good, and then he’s spinning them around and Klaus’ back hits the wall and everything is happening all at once. Diego’s rucking up his skirt, one hand gripping his thigh, feeling him up, the other on Klaus’ hip, the kissing dirty now. When they break apart to pant for breath, Diego ducks to kiss down Klaus’ neck, sucking at the skin, has Klaus moaning, tilting his head back so Diego can set his teeth to his throat. Diego’s pulling Klaus’ knee up, pushing the skirt up farther, hand hot on the sensitive skin high up the back of his thigh, squeezing. His own hands are in Diego’s hair, but it’s too short to really get a grip, so he fists them in Diego’s shirt instead, desperate for skin, and he can’t remember the last time he got this turned on this fast, and that’s _Diego_ , touching him, and-

Yeah, this is definitely going to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to [duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckmoles)! This is me warming up because I have...four Fuck or Die things lying around in my drafts, no joke 😩
> 
> Come hang out, gerneral/pornish TUA discord, all pairings: https://discord.gg/SFZ5DEM


End file.
